How I Met Her
by iridebrooms
Summary: Peter's P.O.V, retelling my favorite scenes of the book   Also, there might be some scenes we don't know yet
1. Chapter 1

„And?"

The girl looks at me, puzzled, as if she has only now realized that I am there. She doesn't respond. „Don't you want to throw the other shoe into the pool aswell?" It is dark, so I can't really see her. I notice the dress she is wearing, green with violet flowers. Pretty. Then, suddenly, she grabs her foot, pulls of the other white sandal, and throws it into the water. The splash it makes cuts through the otherwise silent, heavy air. I like that. I don't know why she's so outraged, but for some reason that makes me smile. „A woman of my taste." I say, half-serious, half-teasing. And although I can't see her face or the expressions within it clearly, I notice she is quite taken aback by this. She grows silent, obviously torn between leaving and staying. But then, to my relief, she looks down into the bottom of the pool and sighs. I want to know how she looks like. My gaze keeps wandering over her face, but I can't identify it from here. Then, I stand up and walk around the pool, to the chair next to hers and stare at the water, in search for her sandals. „I'm actually more used to receiving orders than giving them, but you surely know that it is a crime to be unhappy under the full moon, right?" I see her feet dangle infront of her, feel her stare on my face. „I suppose you fled from the dance in there." I nod towards the building, but I don't dare to look at her. Eager, I wait for a response.

„Escaped from enemy, Captain." It's the first time she speaks, and I like the sound of her voice. Quiet, soothing. But distinct.I like the way she says „Captain." It makes me feel powerful.

„Oho!" I exclaim, fighting the urge to look at her. „Finally a promotion!"

We both don't know where this conversation is going, but we don't mind. Then, I can't help it anymore and I turn around to look at her.

She is pretty. No, more than pretty; the type of girl that doesn't know, that doesn't have to do anything for her beauty. Her hair falls over her shoulder like a waterfall, and she looks at me, stunned. „I was just a Soldier." I add, shrugging. „Dissapointed?" And even though that is meant as a joke, I find myself hoping that she won't be. I hold my breath and try to look as relaxed as I can. But then, she shakes her head. How old is she, I wonder, while I look at her in amazement. I really have no idea. But I don't care. The moonlight shimmers on her hair, on her dress, in her eyes, and I stretch my hand out to her and say: „Can I have this dance?"

„Here?" She asks, irritated.

„Oh, wait." I say, trying to ignore the dissapointment that is building up in my stomach. „ I don't want to break your toes. I'm not a very good dancer."

„_And they danced in the light of the moon, the moon, the moon" _she whispered. Then, she looks down hastily and her cheeks flush. „The owl and the Kitten." I reply, because I know the poem. My dad used to read it to me when I was small. I grin. „Come on, Kitten."

And then she takes my hand. She isn't a very good dancer, but it doesn't matter, because neither am I. We just concentrate on the melody, _for all we know, we may never meet again. _We start getting faster, better. And then, before we knew it, we were dancing. Properly dancing.

On the following morning, I stepped onto the terrace of the pool on which we had danced. There she was. And when she looked up, I smiled. Not because I wanted to; I just couldn't help it. „I was hoping you'd be here. I forgot to ask you for your name." She looks at me, as if not quite sure why I would want to know. Then it hits me. She's not used to this kind of attention. She doesn't know what I want. Why I'm here, talking to her. And, most of all, she doesn't know she's pretty. „Evelyn." She says, bewildered. „Evie."

„Good morning, Evie. How are the eggs?"

„Cold."

„Well, at least one thing in this place that is cold. Can I sit down?"

She nods, and I sit down, grabbing a napkin and unfolding it. „Peter Colridge, pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

I drove to the hotel and parked the car. I opened the door and stepped outside, rushed to the backseat, opened the door and leaned in. „Thanks for the company, ladies," I said, and smiled. Bev smiled back at me in that mysterious way that made me feel dizzy. „Let's do that again sometime." I added, looking at her. She got up gracefully, Evie behind her, and extended her arm. Solemnly I seized it, shaking it. The gentle touch of her smooth hand made me draw my breath in calmingly. „Thank you for the cinema," she said. „And for the soda." The way she said it, in that seducing voice she always used, made it sound as if she were thanking me for something else, something a lot greater only us two were aware of. „My pleasure," I replied earnestly, looking straight into her eyes. I was still holding onto her fragile hand. She pulled her fingers out of my grip and cleared her throat awkwardly. „Alright," she said, with a side glance at her daughter. „I think i'll have a little walk through the Worth Avenue and see if I find any shop that is still open." She said it in that typical Bev way; the way she curled her lips and threw her hair over her shoulders. I knew exactly what she wanted.

„I'll come with you." The girl said, but Bev shook her head. „Time to do homework." Evie seemed pretty upset about that for some reason- her forehead creased and she folded her arms in front of her chest angrily as she watched her mother walk away. We both stared after her for a while, a mixture of anger, desire and admiration. And because the girl seemed genuinely enraged, I felt the need to comfort her. After all, I _did_ realise the way she was looking at me. „You're great, Evie Spooner." I therefore said and watched her freeze. Blushing, she looked down and turned around clumbsily. Then she headed towards the entance, not even remotely as graceful as her mother; but still, she had _something_ that I liked, something I didn't fully understand yet. But I was going to find out what it was.

When she entered the building I turned around and saw Bev in the midst of the bare streets. Her walk had something so seducing- every single step was a silent promise, the hot air was filled with anticipation. I hopped in the car and drove until I was driving next to her, my body tingling with agitation.

„You're great, Beverly Spooner."

Without looking at me, she said: „Nobody will ever know about this."

I looked around, then back at her, and snorted. „You underestimate me." I meant it semi-seriously, but it made her smile anyways.

„Hop into the car." I said after a while, and after she had made sure that nobody was around, she did. _Bevie Spooner is next to me,_ I thought to myself. _If Joe knew I was fucking his girl he wouldn't be too happy._ And that made me even prouder.


End file.
